


Sentimental Fool

by Versus Caelum (PKAquaFlame)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:06:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PKAquaFlame/pseuds/Versus%20Caelum
Summary: All Therion wanted was to get supplies for the road ahead. He left Bolderfall without stocking up, and only realized his mistake when he was halfway through the Riverlands. He had planned to be in Clearbrook for an hour, maybe two.But life just hasn't been going his way lately; why would it this time?(In which Therion tries to ignore the apothecary's dilemma, but can't quite bring himself to.)
Kudos: 8





	Sentimental Fool

**Author's Note:**

> I've been replaying Octopath Traveler lately, and this idea popped into my head (despite the fact that I didn't start with Therion for this run). I dunno if this'll be a continuation because of that fact, but I just wanted to get this thing out there.

If Clearbrook hadn't been on the map, Therion was almost certain he would have missed it entirely. Hell, the only reason he was here _at all_ was because he needed supplies for the road ahead. Grapes, plums, maybe a knife. He had left Bolderfall in a hurry, and he hadn't realized _that_ mistake until he was halfway through the Riverlands.

The past twenty-four hours were not Therion's proudest, to put it simply. What was one more shortsighted blunder, right?

It was supposed to be a simple run. Go in, get equipment, maybe pick a few pockets while he was at it, and then leave. He wasn't planning on staying in the village for any longer than an hour, _maybe_ two. Noblecourt wasn't going anywhere, but he wanted to get this gods-forsaken bangle off his wrist as soon as possible.

What he had expected was a quiet hour or so grabbing shit before heading off towards the Sunlands. What he walked into was utter _chaos._ People huddled around each other and whispering among themselves. 

Therion frowned. He had no reason to care about what could send a small town into such a frenzy, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious. Who knows, it might give him a laugh. Gods knew he needed one after the day he's had. And maybe some food, while he was at it.

So, he went to the general store. His next stop was the tavern, but right now he needed to get some grapes and maybe a knife. A thief had to know when to pick his battles - or in this case, when to get to stealing. This probably wasn't one of those times, so he had to get stuff the honest way this time.

Yet again, Therion's expectations were thrown out the window. He didn't even make it into the store before the door opened and a blur of green came barreling right into him. Therion was thrown completely off and lost his balance, landing right onto his ass. 

"Shoot, sorry! Didn't see ya there! You okay?"

The next thing he knew, there was a hand stretched out to him. The hand belonged to this scruffy guy, maybe around Therion's age. His blonde hair was a mess and from the look of it, he had been running all around town. Therion didn't take the offered hand, instead hoisting himself up. The stranger gave an awkward chuckle before he stuffed his hand into his pocket. 

"I'll...take that as a yes," the scruffy stranger said. "You're....not from here, are you? I don't ever forget a face."

Therion stayed quiet. Usually this would deter the chatty types, but this one seemed to be an exception.

"M' Alfyn," he introduced himself. "I'd love to chat right now, but I gotta get somewhere. Time's a-wasting! Bye!" 

And with that, Alfyn had run off. Therion watched him run off before heading into the store. The old couple had been chatting among themselves, and didn't seem to notice when Therion entered. 

"I hope he ain't doin' what I think he's doin'," the old man said. "All those supplies he bought... _and_ that axe? And he was in such a hurry too. Surely can't be goin' into that cave too!"

"What other choice does he have? I don't know nothin' about snake bites, but if Alfyn thinks there's somethin' there that can help Nina..."

"But by himself?"

"The poor girl's only twelve, I imagine she'll be wanting her brother by her side. She shouldn't be alone at a time like this."

"Suppose you're right...but if something were to happen to him too..."

"You mustn't think on that now. All we can do is pray to the gods for his safe return."

Therion _wanted_ to ignore the situation, he really did. And it would have been one thing if this 'Nina' had been his age; anyone dumb enough to get bit by a snake at his age probably deserved what was coming to them. But this was a kid's life on the line.

This brought up a dilemma for the thief: should he ignore the situation, or help this Alfyn get whatever he needed?

On one hand, he could save himself a lot of time if he just looked the other way. He could get to Noblecourt that much sooner, and that would mean stealing those stones back and getting the bangle off. He doubted that people here would hold it against him if he left, too. They'd probably forget he was ever here by nightfall.

The more he thought about that, though, the more it bothered him. Could he _really_ do that? Sure, leaving now would get him to Noblecourt that much quicker...but Therion couldn't bring himself to steal from children's _savings boxes_. Items were a whole other thing, but could he really be willing to look the other way when a kid was on the brink of _death?_

He already knew the answer, and he cursed himself for it. 

* * *

A few hours before sunset, Therion left Clearbrook with a bottle of poison dust in hand. He had spent much longer than was necessary here. If he took off now, he'd probably reach Sunshade by sunset if he's lucky.

He didn't think he would see the scruffy apothecary again. After the viper had been brought down, Therion left as he was collecting the venom. He didn't even give his name to the apothecary, because what were the odds that Alfyn would leave his village, let alone go in the exact same direction that he had? Even if he took the same direction Therion had, what were the odds that they would bump into each other in Sunshade?

As it turned out, the odds were pretty good. But that's a story for another day.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Was this inspired by Therion's travel banter where he says he doesn't steal from children's savings boxes? Yes, it was.


End file.
